


Shine brighter than the stars

by liripip



Series: Room for three [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, also male ejaculation, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: “Hi.” Jack raises a hand to wave to her reflection. A firework goes off, and he flinches minutely, then looks back at her with a rueful smile. “It helps when I can see them,” he says, leaning back into Gabriel who wraps him in his blanket covered arms.Ana gets (oh so sweetly) wrecked.





	Shine brighter than the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideaki/gifts).



> I ended up cutting it from the story because it just didn't flow, but know that Eid al-Fitr fell on December 19th on the year this story is set, and Gabriel was _so proud_ of his boyfriend skills because he managed to drag himself out of bed in time to have a pre-dawn breakfast with Ana every single day of Ramadan. Sadly, it was December and the sun rose around eight, so nobody appreciated the depth of his sacrifice. 
> 
> ♥ Merry Christmas Lally, ilu ♥

The fireworks have already started when Ana starts to make her way home, and it’s only just past eleven. On any other night, she would have stayed out of a sense of duty -- she had accepted the drain upon her soul when she accepted the position, and if Overwatch needs her she will be there. That goes on the battlefield and it goes on the agents’ New Year’s bash. But just this once, Overwatch doesn’t need her, and it doesn’t need Jack either. No, tonight, Reinhardt can steer this ship. She’s not entirely certain in what direction he plans to steer it, but should it get too outlandish Torbjörn is there and staying sober until his much-anticipated fireworks display has gone off. He’ll keep an eye on things for them.

It’s not far between the base and their apartment. It’s in an ugly part of Zürich, pre-Crisis buildings hastily patched to cover up the bullet holes, but it’s theirs. Overwatch has bought up a number of the squat five-story buildings over the years, used it to house the agents that prefer to live off base, until the scattered number of private accommodations gradually being swallowed up by their expanding organization changed the very demographics of the area and started making the quiet, out-of the way neighborhood hip. It’s where Jack’s and Gabriel’s first apartment had been, and where the bigger one the three of them moved into together six years ago is.

Something whistles into the air to her left, and Ana flinches, gritting her teeth through the loud ‘POP!’ and the cascade of golden sparkles that light up the overcast sky, painting silhouettes of people on a nearby roof. They’re laughing, bright and joyful.

“Captain!” one of them calls, waving to her. She recognizes the boy, one of their newest batch of recruits. She recognizes the girl coming up next to him as well, slipping her arm around his waist and raising her glass in greeting. They’re both younger than Fareeha. She knows it’s irrational, but the thought makes a cold pit open up deep in her stomach.

She does her best to paste a friendly smile on her face anyway and waves back, calling out a greeting.

“Happy new year!” they call back in chorus, and Ana breathes slowly through the sharp cracks of another burst of pyrotechnics.

Almost home. It won’t stop the sudden noises or the sting of smoke in her nose, but there will be warm arms to crawl into and solace in company.

None of them are huge fans of fireworks, but Jack likes them least of all. Which is why Ana makes sure to knock on the door before unlocking it, their semi-serious secret special knock, just in case he’s extra worked up.

It’s dark when she steps inside, and it smells like safety and spices.

“Hey,” Gabriel calls, voice warm and soft in the gloom. “There’s some champurrado left on the stove for you.”

She dips her fingertip in the saucepan, and it’s still hot, hot and frothy, just enough left to fill her favorite mug. She walks toward his voice and stops in the doorway, heart filling with tenderness as she watches them.

They’re sitting on the floor, looking out over the city through the glass balcony door.

The nice suits she’d last seen them in are nowhere to be seen: instead, Jack is in a t-shirt and boxers, thick socks on his feet, and Gabriel is sitting behind him with a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders.

In front of their feet dozens of tea-lights are burning, some in candleholders, some in drinking glasses, some standing clustered together on plates.

“Hi.” Jack raises a hand to wave to her reflection. A firework goes off, and he flinches minutely, then looks back at her with a rueful smile. “It helps when I can see them,” he says, leaning back into Gabriel, who wraps him in his blanket covered arms.

She smiles, and steps closer on stockinged feet. Kneeling down next to them, she prods at the candles with a grin.

“Is this a fireplace?”

Gabriel’s lips quirk up, and he shrugs, hiking the blanket up higher.

“As well as we could make one, yeah.” The flickering candles make his eyes sparkle as they trace her face. “You’re beautiful.”

She doesn’t feel it, or at least didn’t when she dressed that evening. The grey dress was a calculated choice, something to show the world that she’s not ashamed of her age, of the grey hair that’s becoming ever more prominent since she stopped dyeing over it a few months ago. Still, in the harsh light of her office, she hadn’t felt elegant or sophisticated like she’d aimed for. She’d felt old, old and worn and too tired to face the world.

The champagne helped a little, as did Reinhardt’s chivalry.

“I’m uncomfortable,” she says on a snort, turning her back to Jack and sweeping her hair in front of her shoulder. “Help me with the zipper?”

She breathes a long sigh as the dress loosens around her ribs, rolling her shoulders as she rises to her feet and steps out of it. Her bra is next to go, the band opening easily under her silk slip and pulled off underneath its shoulder straps.

She sighs in pleasure, noticing both their eyes on her as she stretches.

Jack barely reacts as the next firework goes of, eyes flicking out the window and back to her.

“Now you’re just teasing,” he says, urging Gabriel back a bit to create a space for her between him and the candles.

“No,” she retorts, and slides her palms up her legs to hook her thumbs in her panties, slowly inching them down her hips under the slip, past the band of her stockings, stepping out of the delicate lace and tossing it at Jack’s head with a smirk. “ _Now_ I’m teasing.”

“Ooo,” Gabriel says through a grin, stealing a sip from her mug even though his is still half full. “Want some rum with this?”

Ana considers.

“No,” she decides, the slight bubbly feeling in the back of her mind from the champagne is enough for now. “But give it back, you great mooch.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and demonstratively takes another long sip of her drink, holding her gaze until she snatches her mug out of his greedy paws. She scrunches her nose up at him and takes a sip herself, letting the warmth of the thick drink flow through her.

Fireworks snap, snap, snap outside, and she watches Jack watch them, multicolored sparks reflecting in his eyes. Time has been unkind to him. He’s only forty-five, but his hair is already losing its color, deep lines of stress etched into his skin. Like this, though, with candlelight flickering across his face and the sky in his eyes, she can pretend that she’s watching a younger man, one not slowly being crushed under the responsibilities he insists on carrying on his shoulders.

She’s not one to talk, really, she thinks, folding herself into the spot between his legs. The wooden floor is cold against her skin, and Gabriel’s blanket isn’t big enough to reach around her. This won’t do, she’s supposed to be cozy and snug, not getting goosebumps, but just as she’s about to try to squeeze her way in between them instead (Jack, after all, is wearing more than she is), a cacophony of explosions tears the night sky apart into flashes of brightly colored light, and Jack stiffens against her.

She leans her cheek on his collarbone instead and sneaks an arm around his waist, gently stroking the small of his back as he gradually relaxes, then snaps back into full tension as the next wave paints the sky.

Almost midnight. She has endured worse than cold parquet against her butt. Gabriel shuffles closer and smiles weakly at her over Jack’s shoulder, shifting the blanket off his arm so that the end is long enough to just barely wrap over her shoulders.

“I used to love fireworks,” he says, pressing a kiss just below Jack’s ear.

“Yeah.” Jack holds her closer with a sigh, pulling her up to sit across his thigh. He’s blissfully warm, his stubble rough against her skin when he leans his chin on her bare shoulder. “Yeah, so did I.”

“Remember the peace treaty celebrations?” Ana asks, suppressing a smile, and Gabriel grimaces at the memory of the five of them up on a stage with Adawe and envoys from the remaining free God programs, all of them cringing to the beat of the orchestral fireworks show, Torbjörn’s glare leaving the omnics several times to apparently plot the organizers’ demise instead.

Jack quirks his lips in a dry smile.

“Some heroes we make.”

“We,” Gabriel says, adding a generous pour of rum to his mostly empty mug, “make the best damn heroes ever. How you holding up, Jackie?”

“I’m holding. What time is it?”

Ana wasn’t wearing a watch with her dress, but Gabriel is. She tilts her head to look at it.

“Fifty-seven. Any New Year’s resolutions?”

“Stay sane.” Jack makes a face. “Not shoot Petras.”

Ana laughs.

“I’ll copy yours if you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you did shoot him. Save me the temptation. Gabe?”

Gabriel’s face twists in deep contemplation for several long moments.

“I’m practicing my leather tooling.”

Ana blinks, and Jack twists to give him a Look.

“What, I have an idea for Halloween, and McCree wants some stuff. Also I’m not giving up the right to shoot Petras, the guy’s a douchebag.”

“Gabriel,” Ana says, her eyes narrowed in warning, and gets a noncommittal shrug in response.

“I stand by my assessment.”

Jack giggles and raises his mug.

“I’ll drink to that.”

Outside, the city goes nuts, the smell of gunpowder seeping in to tickle her nose as the sky erupts in celebration. She focuses on her breathing, feeling Jack’s wash over her skin just as even.

“Happy new year,” he whispers, the smile on his face looking decidedly strained. Ana kisses him, gently, her lips closed and soft against his as he forces himself to relax, lean back a little further into Gabriel’s chest.

“Happy new year,” Gabriel murmurs and strokes over her hair. “Where's my kiss?”

They huddle together like that, finding comfort in each other, lips trading gentle kisses that turn deeper and more urgent as the skies calm down. Curiously, she strokes a hand down Jack's body, tickling gently over the hair on his belly until her fingers find his cock, hard and eager as she fondles him through his boxers. He sighs in pleasure, and Gabriel's fingers join hers, sneaking inside the slit of Jack's underwear to pull his cock free as Gabriel's teeth scrape along his neck.

“I'm liking this development,” Jack murmurs as they tease his cock together, his hand sliding up her thigh to slip between the lips of her cunt, rubbing slowly over the slickness seeping out of her. “I'm liking it a lot.”

His fingers dip inside her, curling up as he strokes her clit with his thumb, and he presses his face into her throat to leave a wet kiss between her collar bones. “I want you to ride me, right here.” His mouth moves up her throat, kissing her chin. Gabriel's eyes burn into her from behind him, his hands on Jack but his focus on her. “Then I want to watch Gabe fuck you.” Gabriel closes his eyes and drops his forehead against Jack's shoulder, visibly shuddering as his hand slowly slides along Jack's cock. “Then me again, then Gabe,” Jack murmurs, kissing up along her cheekbone until he's whispering in her ear, just loud enough that Gabriel can hear him, “taking turns until you're a fucked out mess, shivering as we make you come again and again…” He slides another finger inside her and spreads them, stretching her on his fingers until she moans longingly, grinding back against his hand. “How does that sound?”

“Mmm…” Ana sighs in pleasure as he stretches her again, grabbing Jack by the wrist as he threatens to pull back. She grins as he crooks his fingers, working over her g-spot firmly enough to make pleasure curl in her belly. “It sounds good, but I’m not sure either of you will last long enough for that.”

“Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?” Jack nips at her earlobe and Ana giggles, meeting Gabriel's eyes over Jack's shoulder.

“It is.”

“And what are the terms, exactly?”

“Hmm, let's see…” She strokes her palm over the short hair at the back of his head, slides it down his shoulder and over to Gabriel, teasing lightly up his neck until she can scratch her nails along the line of his jaw. “I want one of you inside me all the time. Cock, not fingers. No breaks. If you can make me come so much I can't take any more before you both do,” she says, smile curling at the corners of her mouth as she traces the line of Gabriel's lips, “well… then you win.”

Gabriel nips at her fingertip.

“Can we use hands and mouths as well? As long as one of us is fucking you?”

“Yes, you don't stand much chance oth- _ooh…_ ” Ana’s smirk drops off her face as Jack finds a particularly good angle. She gasps, clenching helplessly around his fingers.

“Fuck, you're so swollen… Gabe, feel this.”

Ana moans as she is lifted up and passed between them, ending up with her back pressed against Gabriel's chest and her thighs spread wide over his.

“Oh _fuck_ this is cheating…” she breathes as Jack kisses up her neck and Gabriel tickles gentle fingers across her slit, teasing her without pushing inside, his fingers slick and slippery from her wetness. She squirms, trying to press him deeper. “Somebody put a dick in me now.”

She doesn't get what she'd asked for, but she does get his fingers, pushing in and holding her open as he fingers her good and firm, holding her in place with an arm looped around her chest.

“I don't know why you're so cocky,” Gabriel drawls low against her shoulder, “You’re throbbing. Feels like we're already halfway done.”

She means to say something mocking, but right then Jack lifts her slip up to her bellybutton, licks his lips, and then his tongue finds her clit and Ana can do nothing but moan as he gently sucks on it.

Gabriel laughs, kissing her shoulder, and she watches Jack reach beneath her, then feels the heat of Gabriel's cock nudging against the lips of her cunt as Jack pulls it from his underwear. Jack fixes her with the smuggest look she’s ever seen and kisses the tip,holds her gaze as he wraps his lips around it and suckles on the head. They hold her like that, legs wide apart and her cunt spread open like an overripe fruit over the hot shaft of Gabriel’s cock until she’s squirming in frustration.

She rolls her hips, sliding along the length, feeling Gabriel sweep her hair out of the way to kiss her neck, feels him suck hard enough to leave a mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder, feels Jack laugh as she gently bumps her mound against his nose.

“We're waiting…” Gabriel sing-songs against her cheek, accompanied by Jack slurping wetly at his cock before moving back to her, spreading her labia with his fingers and licking greedily at her slit.

Ana moans and lets her head drop onto Gabriel's shoulder, her fingers clenching in Jack's hair.

“Hmm?” she asks, turning her head to nibble on Gabriel's earlobe.

Jack lifts himself up on his arms, shifting towards her until he's in her face, then past it. She can see him rubbing his nose against Gabriel's out of the corner of her eye, can feel his wrist moving as he strokes Gabriel's cock between her thighs.

Then he pulls back enough to meet her eyes and licks his lips, looking so pleased with himself that she's tempted to kick him.

He leans in, and she opens her lips for the kiss, but Jack just brushes their lips together, light as a butterfly's wings fluttering against her skin.

“ _Beg_ ,” he whispers, spreading her with two fingers and teasing his middle finger just barely inside her. Gabriel suckles at her neck, catching her hips in his hands just as she's about to jerk them impatiently and holding them still, her ass flush against his crotch.

Ana is having none of it.

“Dick, now,” she growls, her attempt at authoritative spoiled by Jack sliding two fingers inside her and pressing just _so_ , making her demand end on a gasp. Gabriel chuckles in her ear.

“You heard the lady, Morrison.”

“Mmm,” Jack hums against her lips, “no dick until she says 'please’.”

Ana narrows her eyes, and Jack smiles back at her blithely. Then he pushes at her chest, keeps pressing gently until Gabriel catches on and tips backwards, pulling her along to lie on his chest.

“I could just fuck Gabe instead,” Jack says conversationally, and she feels Gabriel tense and exhale forcefully as Jack walks his fingers down her thigh and up Gabriel's. “He gives me what I want. Just…” he smirks and does something, making Gabriel moan loud in her ear. “Keep you here between us while we fuck. Leave you to get yourself off when we're done.”

He moves down again, kissing down her belly and along the crease of her hip while Gabriel holds her hands out of the way.

“So,” Jack says, dipping his head to give her clit a kiss. “What's it gonna be?”

Ana rolls her eyes.

“Please,” she says in the flattest voice she can manage, “please, Strike-Commander sir, please grace me with your cock.”

Jack laughs and kisses her bellybutton.

“What do you say, Gabe? Has she earned it yet?”

“If you keep stalling it's _you_ that's gonna be left out while me and Ana fuck.”

Ana smirks, and Jack chuckles, giving her one last long sweep of his tongue before climbing on top of them, bracing his weight on his arms.

“Alright, alright,” he says, fingers tickling across the lips of her cunt as he lines himself up. “One cock, coming right up…” Then he's sliding in between her swollen labia, hot and firm and _deep_ , and Ana lifts her legs to wrap around his waist with a groan.

It's a wonderful ride after that, Jack fucking her with an abandon he usually saves for the very end of their couplings while Gabriel touches her, his hands roaming over her body and down between her legs, his cock nudging eagerly against the crook of her thigh as his hips twitch against hers. When Jack's breathing begins to hitch, his shoulders trembling, they switch roles, Jack pulling out and Gabriel sliding smoothly inside her a second after.

Ana moans, as much for the wordless way they work together as for the jolt of pleasure as Jack lowers himself between her legs and licks at where she is stretched around the thick base of Gabriel's cock.

Gabriel fucks her slower than Jack, rocking his hips leisurely against her while Jack kisses his way up her body, mouthing at her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress and leaving wet stains that stick to her skin. He continues up to her collar bones while Gabriel tilts her hips with firm hands, the piercing in the head of his cock sliding against her g-spot as he glides in and out of her.

She's close to coming when he eases his pace, mumbling a breathless “take over” to Jack as she clenches around his cock, reaching down to replace the hand that just left her clit with her own. Jack pushes her legs up and apart and carefully spits between her legs, his saliva hitting her straight where she's spread on Gabriel's cock and further slicking her up.

She comes right after Gabriel retreats and Jack fucks inside her with renewed fervor, her moans loud in their candlelit corner of stillness, shared only by Gabriel's laboured breathing and the quick squishing noises of Jack fucking her hard and fast through her orgasm.

They give her no quarter after that, taking turns to fuck her, touch her, lick her as she shakes and twitches between them, coming a second, a third time, until she's trembling apart _again_ , her nails digging into the back of Jack's arms as they kiss over her shoulder.

They switch again, Ana gasping as Gabriel works a finger in alongside Jack's cock, and then Jack is grinning in her face as he picks up his pace, fucking her so fast she stutters on her moans while Gabriel stretches her, pulling her wide around Jack's dick and reaching in to press against that sensitive spot inside her.

The sensation rushes up her spine, making her close her legs with a shout, knowing nothing but a blissful, fuzzy awareness of one cock pulling out and another taking its place until she blinks her eyes open to find Jack kneeling next to her looking altogether too pleased with himself.

“You don't usually do that,” he says, gesturing to his crotch, and even in the dim, flickering light she can tell that he's _soaked_ , dripping with wetness from his navel and halfway down his thighs.

She blinks, pushed up to a half-sitting sprawl spread over Gabriel’s hips as he presses himself up on his elbows.

“I squirted?”

Gabriel chuckles against her cheek and fucks into her, hitting that spot time and time again. Ana can feel herself leaking, small bursts of wetness spurting out of her with every thrust. She feels his fingers sweep over her messy cunt, smearing it up her belly before he sticks his fingers in his mouth, smacking his lips at the taste.

“Got me all wet,” he says in her ear, grinding their hips together to reach deep inside her.

“I want you to taste it,” Jack says, sliding a hand into her hair and nudging his wet cock against her chin. Ana purses her lips and turns away.

“Ssh,” Gabriel murmurs. “It's just come. It's no different from ours.”

Ana's nose twitches.

“I pee from there!”

Jack's eyebrows lift over his grin, and Gabriel's chest rumbles with amusement under her back.

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart…”

“I _know_ ,” Ana says, feeling a rare flush darkening her cheeks, “but you come out of there all the time. What if it's… mixed?”

Jack runs a finger along the inside of her thigh and brings it to his mouth.

“It's not piss, I promise. Aren't you at least a little bit curious?”

“Better take the opportunity…” Gabriel says, the cheshire grin audible in his voice, and pulls Jack in by the hip to lick at his cock, making exaggerated noises of enjoyment as Ana feels herself blushing hotter. “There's not gonna be any left.”

Ana huffs in annoyance and embarrassment, and bends at the waist to sniff at a splash of fluid on the ridge of Jack's hip. It… doesn't smell like anything in particular. Certainly not like pee, at any rate.

Doesn't taste very much either, when she touches it with the tip of her tongue. Just warm, warm and a little sweet.

Gabriel cups her breast, gentle thumb circling her nipple through the silk, and Jack groans low in his chest.

“Fuck, Gabe, stop that…” he breathes, belying his words by slipping his hand behind Gabriel's head and pushing him further onto his cock.

“Mmm?” Gabriel hums, his eyes narrowed to pleased slits and his tongue reaching out past his bottom lip to wag along the underside of Jack's shaft.

Jack's head tips back and Ana grins as she senses victory.

“Are you on her side now? Traitor.”

Gabriel’s eyes glitter as they open slightly, his lips quirked in a grin around the cock Jack is still fucking into his mouth.

She reaches up to run her fingertips lightly over his balls, and he grits his teeth together and tenses all the muscles of his abdomen as if he's expecting to be punched in the gut. Their eyes lock as he teeters on the edge of orgasm, and she thinks he's just barely managed to pull himself under control when she smirks, cups her hand around his ass, and leans out of the way to pull him deeper into Gabriel's waiting mouth.

Jack gasps, and Ana can feel his orgasm overtake him, can feel his thigh tremble against her body where she's wedged between them. She raises her eyebrows in amusement when he opens his eyes again and looks down at them with the slightly annoyed patience he usually saves for when he catches Gabriel breaking international law.

Jack grumbles half-heartedly, and swats an idle kick at Gabriel's shin.

“Are you happy now?” he asks, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards and ruining his attempt at a stern look.

Gabriel smacks his lips loudly, radiating smugness.

"I am, yeah."

Jack pokes him in the forehead.

"We've still got a bet to win, lover boy. Get to it."

"Yes, Gabriel," Ana purrs, rolling her hips over his. "Do you think you have what it takes?"

She feels him smirk against the skin of her shoulder, his lips parting, his teeth dragging against her skin in a sliver of a bite. Then, before she knows what's happening, he growls in her ear and tips them backwards again, Ana landing sprawled out over his chest.

"Jack? Grab her legs." His voice rolls like summer rain in her ear, and she groans in anticipation as Jack's hands hook under her knees and push them wide apart, wide enough that the folds of her cunt stretch and flutter around Gabriel's cock thrusting into her slowly.

She lets her head drop back, shaking her hair loose from under her and hearing Gabriel sputter as it swipes across his face. Jack leans down to lap at her, his tongue moving in wide flat licks before dipping deeper, closer, teasing at her clit and stubbornly poking its way inside her alongside Gabriel's cock.

Jack's mouth seals itself over her and he sucks, the tip of his tongue rubbing against the apex of her slit, and Ana goes off like the fireworks, the pleasure rolling through her and bubbling out of her in broken moans. She strains against Jack's hands, big and strong and keeping her from closing her legs around him, wrap around his head, push him _away_ because she needs a second, just a moment to catch her bearings again.

There is a moment of silence, broken only by her ragged breathing.

Then Jack climbs on top of them both, carefully lowering his weight onto her until he's mirroring how they started this, and Ana admits to herself that they have won. She's done. She’s probably fucked _raw_ at this point, but still flying too high on endorphins to feel the soreness yet.

Jack crosses his wrists just below her collarbones and rests his chin on them. He smirks, looking like this simple little victory has shaved ten years off his age.

Ana hateslosing to him, but seeing his eyes sparkle like this has become all too rare. It might be worth it, though she'll never let him know.

"So?" he asks, smirk growing impossibly, annoyingly wider.

Ana finds herself laughing, a low, relaxed chuckle spilling from her lips. “Fine,” she says, pulling him in for a quick peck to the lips. “Fine, you win. Now get off, you're heavy.”

Jack rolls to the side, his hand slipping down her body to gently pull Gabriel's cock from her body.

“Oh fuck…” she hears breathed against her cheek, and then Gabriel's arms lock around her sides, holding her to him like a lifeline as Jack crawls between their legs, head bobbing as he works on Gabriel with his mouth. “Jackie, fuck, so good…”

Ana wriggles until she can get an arm free, using it to pull his head in, scattering kisses over Gabriel's cheeks and nose as he pants and twitches under her, showering him with affection until he suddenly blinks his eyes open and stares at her with such intensity it makes her breathless. Then she's being kissed, her neck bent awkwardly but so much heat being poured into her that she can't find it in herself to mind, just scrabbling her fingers through the short fuzz on the back of Gabriel's head and trying to hold on.

She feels him coming in the way that his mouth goes still and slack against her lips, in the way he squeezes her tight and shudders. She hears it in the hitch of his breathing, followed by a long, drawn out moan.

“Damn,” he says after a few beats of his heart, thumping powerfully enough through his chest that she can feel it in her back. “This year is off to a great start.”

Jack laughs and grabs at her leg, gently tipping them both onto their sides and stretching out before her, neatly sandwiching her between him and Gabriel. They're lying on the blanket, but the floor is still hard and cool underneath her, even when Gabriel slips his folded arm underneath her head. She closes her eyes and rests, isn't sure which one of them it is who smooths her slip out over her hip, just knows that as long as they are close she will be held in the warm pocket between their bodies, washed in the warmth of their breaths.

It's nice, cozy, but they're all too old to lie around like this for very long. She might as well be the first to rise, stave off the feel of loss when one of them does.

Jack grumbles when she wriggles herself free and Gabriel makes a lazy attempt to catch her and pull her back, but she is nothing if not limber and soon she is climbing out across Gabriel and checking on her neglected champurrado. It has congealed, forming a wet, pudding-like texture on her finger when she dips it in. She sticks it in her mouth. Still good, though she misses the warmth of it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asks, picking her dress off the back of the sofa and padding into the bedroom to retrieve a hanger for it.

"Sure," Jack says, pushing himself up and cracking his neck, idly scratching the back of Gabriel's neck until Gabriel rolls over onto his back to look at her.

"Have anything in mind?"

Ana shrugs her shoulders and reaches into the closet for a sweater, pulling it over her head as she walks back and settles on the sofa.

"Not really." She pats the space next to her, urging them to come keep her warm. "I don't want to sleep yet, but I'm too tired to do anything."

"Alright. So..." Jack says, climbing to his feet and extending a hand to pull Gabriel up as well. "Stupid comedy or mindless action flick?"

"Find one that's both," Gabriel says and drops onto the sofa, expertly unbalancing her with the suddenness of his weight on the cushions and catching her around the shoulders, pulling her snug against his side. His cock is still poking out of his underwear, soft and floppy and looking ridiculous. At least he's happy, she thinks, gently tucking it back inside his boxers. He kisses her temple and arranges the blanket around her, shuffling a little to the side as Jack sits down on his other side and extends his arm over both of them, holding Gabriel around the shoulders and resting his hand on the side of her neck. He plays with a strand of her hair as Gabriel brings up the holoscreen.  
  
She nods off before they've finished bickering about what to watch, and is only vaguely aware of the deep rumble of Gabriel's laughter under her cheek.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ♥Happy Holidays!♥ 
> 
> If you want to make my day, leave a comment :*


End file.
